


March Midnight

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS two sentence fiction. It was midnight when a girl smiled after she picked pockets for the Sewer King.





	March Midnight

I never created Sewer King.

It was midnight when a girl smiled after she picked pockets for the Sewer King. It was midnight when she returned and the Sewer King smiled.

THE END


End file.
